Launchers are fed with propellants via fueling modules that are constituted by an on-board portion connected to the launcher and by a ground portion connected to the launch pad. Those two portions must be suitable for separating after the launcher has been fueled, so as to avoid impeding vertical movement of the launcher.
Known systems for separating the on-board and ground portions of a fueling module, also referred to as valve plates, make use of helium actuators or of solenoid valves that are actuated by systems involving electrical commands coming from the launcher or from the launch pad. Such electrical commands can be delivered by the launch pad or by the launcher only before the thrust engines have ignited, such that the on-board and ground portions of the fueling module need to be separated before such ignition, during a “negative countdown” period. Consequently, it is essential to ensure and verify successful separation of the on-board and ground portions of the fueling module before the launcher begins to lift off. Furthermore, in the event of a launch being aborted, in particular in the event of an engine breaking down, it is necessary to empty the tank via an emergency module that presents reduced performance and that is slower, thereby subjecting other equipment of the launcher to additional stress. Finally, the valve plates operate irreversibly, which makes it essential for them to be replaced before beginning another launch countdown.
Known systems thus present major drawbacks in terms of costs and efficiency.